(1) Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a process for preparing peroxides in high yields. More particularly, the invention relates to a process for the preparation of peroxides which comprises condensing a tertiary organic hydroperoxide with a tertiary alcohol in the presence of a specific amount of zinc chloride as a catalyst.
(2) Description of the Prior Art:
A process for preparing a peroxide by reacting an organic hydroperoxide with a tertiary alcohol in the presence of a strong acid such as sulfuric acid or p-toluenesulfonic acid or a Friedel-Crafts catalyst such as boron trifluoride or aluminium chloride has been known from old as disclosed in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 2,668,180. All the catalysts specifically disclosed in this specification have an activity of decomposing the starting hydroperoxide. Therefore, it is stipulated that the amount used of the catalyst should be reduced to a level as low as possible, namely 0.5% by weight or less based on the tertiary alcohol. However, when such decomposing catalyst is employed, even if the amount is restricted so strictly, it is difficult to prepare the intended peroxide in a high yield.